Firefly
by Enchanted Hybrid
Summary: Stiles Mcall only has one job, protect his younger brother Scott. And if that involves becoming fugitives and having to live with Captain Derek Hale and the rest of his crew than so be it. Stiles and Scott brothers! AU Parody No pairings of yet
1. Stiles POV 1

Scott sat in a metal chair. Needles stuck in his skull being adjusted by a technician well another monitored her brain patterns. The lab he was in was cold, blue and steal and insidiously clean.

"He's dreaming," one of the technician noted.

"Nightmares?" The other questioned.

"Off the charts," the first replied " Scary monsters,"

"Let's amp it up," the doctor commanded "Delcium, eight-drop,"

"See, most of our best work is done when they're asleep. We can monitor and direct their subconscious, implant suggestions...," the doctor explained.

Scott started convulsing, mewing in misery. I started forward, slowly.

"It's a little startling to see, but the results are spectacular. Especially in this case. Scott Mcall is our star pupil," he explained to me.

I stepped into the light. I felt rigid, cold, staring at Scott, no emotion at all.

"I've heard that," i remarked.

The doctor nodded "He's a genius. His mental capacity is extraordinary, even with the

side-effects,"

"Tell me about them," I commanded calmly.

"Well, obviously he's unstable...the neural stripping gives them heightened cognitive reception, but it also destabilizes their own reality matrix. It manifests as borderline schizophrenia... which at this point is the price for being truly psychic,"

I moved towards Scott.

"What use do we have for a psychic if he's insane?"

"I don't have to tell you the security potential of someone who can read minds. And she has lucid periods —we hope to improve upon the... I'm sorry, Sir, I have to ask if there's some reason for this inspection." The doctor questioned. I turned towards him.

"Am I making you nervous?"

"Key members of Parliament have personally observed this subject. I was told their support for the project was unanimous. The demonstration of his power —"

I turned back to Scott "How is he physically?"

"Like nothing we've seen. All our subjects are conditioned for combat, but Scott... he's a creature of extraordinary grace,"

"Yes," I agreed "He always did love to run,"

I dropped to one knee, slamming my baton to the floor. The top popped off like a bouncing betty (the grenade), flying up and over my own and Scotts heads and then

bursting forth in a flat circle of blue energy that bisects the room, flowing through the staff's heads and knocking everybody else out.

I rushed to Scott and removed the probes from his head and whispered

"Scott. Wake up. Please, it's Stiles, Scott. It's your best friend. Wake up..." I repeated as he began to stir. I soon heard a noise and moved to the door, looked out, and removed my uniform to show my ordinary tunic beneath.

I turned back only to see that Scott was next to me, I jumped a little bit.

"Stiles," Scott stated. A beat passed as we faced each other. O fought the emotion to hug the guy.

"They know you've come," he stated in an unlike Scott fashion.

* * *

I walked Scott through the corridor. We approached a pair of double doors.

"We can't make it to the surface from inside," I muttered. I soon turned as I heard footsteps, people must be coming from the other side of the door,

"Find a —" before I could comprehend Scott impossibly, scampered up over some lab equipment to the dark top of the corridor, where he held himself in a perfect split,

feet against the walls and outstretched hand holding the sprinkler for support.

The doors burst open and two doctors passed by, hardly noticing me and passing right under Scott.

* * *

Its small, 15 feet by 15 feet. Goes a long way up and a long way down. One wide hinged window looks in on the hall inside. Scott and I approached with quiet haste.

We slipped through the window. I shut it and wedged my baton into the handle as the security agents approached. They fired at the glass, but their lasers luckily have no effect. Wind whips through Scotts hair about as he looked up to see a small pat of daylight visible ten stories up. But soon the sky was blotted out by a small ship that hovered above us.

A gurney-sized section of the ship's belly detaches and drops down ten stories, cables spooling it out of the ship. It came to Scott and I and stopped suddenly.

"Get on!" I commanded. I helped Scott on the gurney and then jumped on myself as the security caught up to us. Luckily enough we were soon whisked up in the gurney.

And that was it.

* * *

"Meals are taken up here in the dining area, the kitchen is pretty much self explanatory, you're welcome to eat what there is any time, what there is is pretty standard fare, I guess, protein in all the colors of the rainbow. We do have sit-down meals, the next one being at about 1800," the captain, Derek his name is, explained. "You're welcome to visit the dining area any time. Apart from that, I have to ask you to stay in the passenger dorm while we're in the air. The bridge, the engine room, cargo bay - they're all off limits without an escort," Derek commanded.

"Excuse me Mr. Captain sir," I interrupted "Some of my personal effects are in the cargo bay,"

"I figure you all got luggage you're gonna need to get into. Soon as we're done here we'll be happy to fetch 'em with you. Now I have to tell you all one other thing and I apologize in advance for the inconvenience. Unfortunately, we've been ordered by the Alliance to drop some medical things off on Whitefall. It's the fourth moon on Athens, a little out of our way, but we should have you on Boros no more than a day off schedule," Derek explained.

"What medical supplies?" I questioned. Derek shrugged

"I honestly didn't ask,"

"Probably plasma, insulin, whatever they don't got enough of on the border moons," suggested the first mate Erica.

Derek sighed "Alliance says jump..."

I rolled my eyes "All right,"

"Erica," Derek said turning to the blond "You wanna take 'em to the cargo bay?"

" Yes, Sir," the girl saluted.

"Anything else you need, just...ask. We, uh, we're here to serve," Derek tried to encourage awkwardly. Myself, the crew and the other passengers exited through one door.

Danny and the mechanic girl, Allison, made dinner. we all gathered and helped ourselves. everyone was moving and talking save for Isaac the pilot and Lydia, I think shes a companion.

"Oh, this is incredible," remarked Erica.

"It's not much - I had a garden at the Abbey, thought I should bring what I could," shrugged Danny.

I smiled politely "It's very kind of you to share with all of us,"

"I'm gonna make a plate for Isaac," Erica exclaimed doing so.

"Well, it won't last," Danny replied to me "and they're never the same when they're frozen. The important thing is the spices. A man can live on packaged food from

here 'til Judgment Day if he's got enough rosemary," he laughed.

"Can you pass me the tomatoes?" Matt the other passenger asked Jackson. I honestly had no idea what Jackson did for the ship. I decided to break the silence

"So, does it happen a lot? Government commandeering your ship, telling you

where to go?"

Derek shrugged "That's what governments are for - get in a man's way,"

"Well, it's good," Matt commented "if the supplies are needed,"

"We're just happy to be doing good works," Jackson added even though i knew he was lying. There were hiding something.

"I hear a lot of the border moons are in bad shape. Plagues, and famine...," Matt brought up.

"Well, some of that's exaggerated, and some of it isn't," nodded Erica sorrowfully "All those moons - just like the central planets, they're as close to Earth-That-Was as

we could make them: gravity, atmosphere,and such, but..."

"Once they're terraformed, they'll dump settlers on there with nothing but blankets, hatchets, maybe a herd," Derek finished "Some of them make it, some of them..."

I decided to cut in then "Then I guess it's good we're helping,"

Allison then turned to me "You're a Doctor, right?" She asked,

How'd they figure that out? i didn't know but I wouldn't lie "Oh. Yes, I was a trauma surgeon on Osiris, in Capital City," I replied.

"Long way from here," Derek glanced at me suspiciously.

"You seem so young," commented Allison "To be a doctor,"

"Yeah," I decided to change the subject " You're pretty young to be a ship mechanic,"

"Dont know how," Allison shrugged sheepishly "Machines just talk to me,"

"That's a rare gift," I noted nodding with a smile.

"Oh, not like being a doctor," Allison responded "Helping fix people, that's important,"

"Allison here just wishes you was a gynecologist," Jackson cackled and Allison, visibly humiliated go up and stomped out.

The room was silent before Derek said in a strong and hard voice

"Jackson. You'll keep a civil tongue in that mouth or I will sew it shut, is there an understanding between us?"

"You don't pay me to talk nice. Just because Allison gets hung up over some

big city idiot-"

"Walk away from this table," Derek said dangerously "Right now,"

A beat passed, Jackson didn't believe it but Derek's expression was stone hard. Jackson stood up, grabbing a bunch of food as he did. Jackson left, and everyone was silent for a moment,

I had to ask

"What do you pay him for?"

"What?" Derek said in a daze.

I shrugged "I was just wondering what his job is. On the ship,"

Derek stared at me

"Public relations,"

* * *

I knew I wasn't supposed to be here in the cargo but I had to check.

"Forget your toothpaste?" I turned abruptly to see Derek behind me. In a second he slugged me, hard across the face. I was sent sprawling and fell onto the floor.

"Are you out of your mind?!" I yelled.

"Yeah, just about," Derek replied "What'd you tell them?"

I stood up "Tell who?"

I felt my heart skip a beat as Derek pulled out his gun and aimed at my face.

"I have exactly no time for games," he growled "What do they know?"

I gapped openly "You're a lunatic,"

Derek tilted his head shrugging it off "And you're a fed,"

Soon Danny came in

"Hate to say it, Captain, but you've got the wrong man," he explained, both of us turned to him. I soon realized Danny was looking behind us. Slowly I turned the other way to understand Danny's meaning.

"Son of a bitch," Derek muttered defeatedly.

"Drop that firearm, Captain Hale," Matt commanded, a gun aimed at us both. Derek reluctantly did.

"This is not my best day ever," Derek frowned. Matt moved his gun to point it as myself.

"Stiles Mcall, you are bound by law to stand down,"

Derek took a moment to realize the man was after me.

"What - the doctor? Oh," Derek raised his eyebrows indignantly at me.

"Hey!" Derek looked back at Matt

"Is there a reward?" Matt ignored Derek and focused on me.

"Get on the ground," Matt demanded and then raised his voice "Get on the ground!"

"You are making a mistake," I warned.

"I think you best get on the ground," Matt responded looking a little twitchy.

"I think everybody could stand to calm down a bit," Danny tried to sooth moving towards Matt,

"This isn't your business," Matt growled.

"The boy's not going anywhere, " Danny replied cooly. Boy? I am not a boy!

"As I understand it, it's pretty cold outside," Danny added. Derek casually moved for his gun.

"Not to worry. Put Stiles here in a passenger cell - won't make a peep 'til you hand him over to -" Matt aimed the gun at Derek now. Luckily if I might add.

"Get the hell away from that weapon! You think I'm a complete back-birth? You're carrying a fugitive across interplanetary borders, and you think I actually believe you're bringing medical supplies to Whitefall? As far as I care, everyone on this ship is culpable," Matt growled.

"Well now," I sighed "That has an effect on the landscape,"

My sarcasm seamed not to amuse Matt.

"Please, we're very close to true stupidity here -" Danny tried to calm.

"I got a cruiser en route for intercept, so talk all you want. You got about twenty minutes," Matt threatened..

"Might have less than that," Danny said warningly.

"Yeah, threaten me.." Frowned Matt seeing the fear on the rest of their faces.

"For God's sake -" Danny reprimanded.

"You think I wouldn't shoot you? Back off!"

Derek rolled his eyes grabbing me

"Just take the kid!"

"Get your hands off me -"

"Stand the hell down -"

"Everybody just stop it! Stop it!"

"Why's everybody -"

Matt spun and fired at the person who had just entered the room.

It was Allison.

She stumbled back slamming into the wall.

"What..." She put her hand on her belly as blood ran over it.

Allison slumped to the ground as I rushed to her. Derek dived for his weapon and Jackson drew his, Matt swung to fire at Derek but soon enough Danny is in Matt's face, a brutal jab in the throat as he grabs his gun-hand whip-quick, twists and pulls the gun out, cracking Matt across the face with it in the same motion and Matt is down. In seconds.

"Allison!" Screamed Lydia. She was on the upper level, having come out of her shuttle at the sound of the shot. She races to Allison, as did Derek, seeing that Matt is no longer a threat.

I laid Allison flat on her back as Lydia took off her jacket placing it under her head.

"How do you feel?" Stiles asked.

"A little odd..." Allison mumbled.

"Can you move your feet? Allison. Stay with me. Can you move your feet?" I repeated. Allison laughed morbidly.

"Are you asking me to dance...?" Her eyes started to roll back.

"She's going into shock!" I announced.

"Allison! Alli you have to focus!" Lydia reassured holding her best friends hand.

I pushed on Allison's stomach and she screamed.

"The infirmary working?" I asked in a rush.

"Yeah, we got it stocked," Derek replied with hast. Everyone moved to pick up Allison.

"Captain, we've been hailed by a Cruiser. Ordered to stay on course and dock for prisoner transfer," Isaac said on the comm, Derek and I shared a look. I rose and stepped away from Allison. A guilty feeling rising in my stomach as I did so.

"Change course," I commanded "Run,"

The anger on Derek's face was evident "Hell with you," he raged "You brought this down on us, I'm dumping you with the law!"

"Derek!" Yelled Lydia, grabbing the captains arm.

"She's dying," I added. Derek glared at me

"You're not gonna let her,"

"Yes, I am," I replied in a monotone.

"No, you can't," Derek shook his head glaring.

"No way the Feds'll let us walk," Erica said against me.

"Then we dump him in the shuttle and leave him for them," Derek said without emotion.

"Everybody's so mad..." Allison said deliriously.

"It's okay, sweaty," Lydia comforted.

"Do you know what a stomach wound does to a person?" I asked.

"I do,"

"Then you know how crucial the next few minutes are,"

Soon Erica entered the conversation "You let her die, you'll never make it to the Feds,"

"She'll still be dead," I said, a sick feeling in my gut at my own words.

"You rich kids, you think your lives are the only thing that matters. What'd you do? Kill your folks for the family fortune?" Derek questioned me.

"I don't kill people!" I replied angrily at the assumption.

"Then do your job!"

"Then the ship around!"

"Enough!" Interrupted Lydia "Derek, do it!"

Derek turned to her "Don't ever tell me what to do on my -"

Allison screamed again and Derek and I faced off.

"Erica," Derek said with stone cold eyes "Change course,"

In that moment I raced to Allison "Help me get her up,"

* * *

I washed my hands within the infirmary. I turned to Derek pulling off my apron.

"I can't do anything more until she stabilizes," I explained.

"Will she?"

"I can't say yet," I said refusing to make eye contact.

"I want know what's going on here," Lydia commanded.

"Well then why don't we find out?" Derek said as he left the room quickly.

"What are you... ," Realization struck "No! No!" I followed at my top speed into the cargo bay.

"Stay away from that! Aah!" I yelled as Jackson grabbed me and easily held me back.

Derek turned calmly to Jackson

"Where's the Fed?"

"Secure," answered Jackson "Danny's with him. Seems to think he's not safe alone with me,"

"Don't!" I yelled again. Derek pulled the release lever and soon there was a flash of light, four latches twisted automatically at the corners. The top came slightly up with a hydraulic whoosh, dry ice poured out the sides.

Isaac, Erica and Lydia came in.

"Well, let's see what a man like you would kill for," Derek exclaimed as I shouted.

"No, don't!"

Derek kicked off the top of the box, it flied off, clattering to the floor as the smoke cleared from over whats inside.

Derek stepped forward and looked inside. He looked back at me and then back into the box.

"Huh"

I attempted to wrestle free from Jackson's hold.

"I need to check his vitals," I exclaimed thrashing.

"Oh, is that what they call it?" Derek said suggestively. I ignored him

"He's not supposed to wake up for another week! The shock -"

"The shock of what?" Derek repeated "Waking up? Finding out he's been sold to some

borderworld baron? Or, I'm sorry - was this one for you? Is it true love? Because you do seem a little ga-"

Scott screamed as he lurched out of the box behind Derek. Derek actually gave a little yelp himself as he turned, startled. Scott kept on screaming and for a moment no one did anything. He spilled from the box crawling backwards, breathing hard and looked around wide eyed.

I pulled myself free from Jackson who was more distracted at the moment and ran over to Scott. I reached inside the box and pulled the blanket out from it, fully intending to covering Scott with it.

"Scott?" I whispered as I attempted to cover him. He flinched, screaming at my touch but I held onto him, trying to get him to look at me in the eyes.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay, I'm here," I comforted him. Finally he looked at me trying to focus, still breathing hard. He looked around at his surroundings but then turned back to me.

"Scott," I reassured him.

"Stiles..." Scott whispered. "Stiles... They-they talk to me, they want me-they want me to talk...," he stuttered fearfully.

"They're gone... they're gone. We're safe now. We're safe. we're safe, I'm here," I reassured him. Everyone in the room could tell this wasn't what Derek had thought. "What the hell is this?" Derek commanded.

Scott clang to me, crying unlike Ive ever seen, I looked at Derek defiantly.

"This is my brother,"

* * *

"I am very smart. I went to the best Medacad in Osiris, top three percent of my class, finished my internship in eight months," I explained ""Gifted" is the term. So when I tell you that my little brother makes me look like an idiot child, I want you to understand my full was more than gifted. He...he was a gift our parents said. Everything he did,music, math, theoretical physics -even-even running - there was nothing that didn't come as naturally to him as breathing does to us," I smiled remembering "He could be a real... brat about it, too. I mean, he used to -" I trailed off for a moment as Jackson stood up going to refill his mug. At this moment I collected myself.

"There was a... a school... a, uh, a government-sponsored academy, we had never even heard of it but it had the most exciting program, the most challenging. We could have sent him anywhere, we had the money, but he wanted to go. He wanted to learn. He was fourteen," the was a long pause of silence. A moment of bitter emotion, but I pulled it together

"I got a few letters at first, and then I didn't hear for months. Finally I got a letter that made no sense. He-he talked about things that never happened, jokes we never... it was code. It just said...," A pregnant pause lapsed

"They're hurting us. Get me out."

"How did you do it?" Erica asked.

"Money," I shrugged lying through my teeth "And, and luck. For two years,

I couldn't get near him. Then I was contacted by some men, some underground

movement. They-they said he was in danger, that-that the government was...

playing with his brain. If I funded them they could sneak him out in cryo. Get him to Persephone, and from there, I could take him... wherever,"

"Will he be all right?" Lydia asked, I wast sure if she was generally concerned though.

"I don't know if he'll be all right. I don't know what they did to him ,or why. I-I just have to keep mim safe," I finished.

"That's... quite a story," Commented Danny.

"Yeah, it's a tale of woe. Very stirring, but in the meantime, you've heaped a world of trouble on me and mine," Derek exclaimed. I sighed

"I never thought -"

"No, I don't imagine you thought. In consequence of which we got a kidnapped federal officer on board, we got the Alliance hard on our trail, and Allison..." Derek didn't finish that sentence.

He doesn't say it.

" So," I asked "What about us?" Derek stared at me for a moment.

"Allison comes through, you and your brother'll get off at Whitefall,"

"If she doesn't come through?"

"Then you're gettin' off sooner,"

"That'd be murder," Danny stated.

"He made a decision,"

"He didn't shoot her," Lydia reprimanded.

Derek rolled his eyes as he stormed off.

I regrettably followed him.

"What business is that, exactly?" I asked. Derek gave me a murderous glare but I refused to back down.

"I'm a dead man, I can't know? Is it gold? Drugs? Pirate treasure? What is it that makes you so afraid of the Alliance?" I interrogated.

You don't wanna go down this road with me," Derek threatened.

"Oh, you're not afraid of them? I already know you'd sell me out to them for a

pat on the head. Hell, you should probably be working for them. You certainly fit the profile -" It was then Derek decked me. Again. I went tumbling to the ground as Derek stormed away.

I stood in Lydia's shuttle as she handed me a couple of packets.

"Thank you,"

"This is just standard Companion immunization package. I'm not sure it'll help in this -"

"It won't hurt. Supplies down there are pretty rudimentary," I shrugged grateful for the supplies.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Asked Lydia.

"I don't think so. But I appreciate it," I replied.

"Allison's very dear," Lydia explained "To all of us,"

I nodded "I... I'm sorry. For my part in what happened. See... I've never... I mean, I don't know how to -"

"You're lost in the woods," Lydia shrugged "We all are. Even the captain. The only

difference is, he likes it that way,"

Derek soon entered. "No. No, the difference is, the woods are the only place I can see a clear path," he turned to me

"What's your business here?"

"It's my business. The usual. I gave the boy a free thrust, since he's not long for this world," Lydia said sarcastically glaring at Derek "What are you doing in my shuttle?"

"It's my shuttle," Derek respond "You rent it,"

"Then when I'm behind on the rent, you can enter unasked," I soon felt the anger between the two and decided to take my leave.

Derek stopped me

"You'll ruin her, too, you know," Derek warned me in the hall. I turned,

"This is the thing I see you're uncomprehending on. Everyone on this ship, even a 'legitimate businesswoman' like her, their lives can be snatched away because of that Fed. You got a solution for that? You got a way round?" Derek questioned me.

"I don't," I said in an unusual timid voice.

"Comes time, someone's gonna have to deal with him. That should be you, but I don't think you got the guts. And I know you don't have the time," I looked up at Derek curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Allison's dead,"

* * *

**I hope this isn't too OOC and please leave me a comment. Im going to continue until the end of the episode but Im not sure if I should go for after that or not. Please tell me and I know its weird for Scott to be smarter than Stiles but it needed to be done for the purposes of the story. Just to tell all you guys this is based off Firefly, its a total AU and I _did not _comeup with the idea. This is a parody. **

**And no flames please! Only positive reviews...please?**


	2. Stiles POV 2

Derek stood steely, contained.

I felt shocked, devastated.

Derek walked away as I stood there. In a daze.

I ran for the infirmary, I couldn't accept this.

To find Allison sitting up a bit, talking weakly but happily to Danny. I turned to look where Derek had left. I felt true shock.

"That man's psychotic,"

I stood with Isaac talking.

"You should think about asking the captain to drop you somewhere else. Whitefall ain't exactly civilization in the strictest sense," Isaac shrugged.

"You don't have to worry about me," I reassured.

"Erica's out on a deal, I always worry. So... it's not out of my way -"

It was then Allison's voice came over the com, it weak and she was whispering.

"He took him... He took Scott...," I bolted from the room. I ran out only to see Scott and Matt below , his grip on the morbid Scott was loose as he headed for the closed airlock. Matt hit the release button and the cargo boy doors started opening.

I jumped. Right down on top of him, we both went tumbling. Two guns went flying and we both lied there in extreme ouchiness. I was unable to get up to get a gun.

But Matt lunged for his. I threw myself on top of him but both of us could barely stand from the crash from before. I struggled until Matt got his elbow free and jerked it into my face.

Matt crawled for his weapon but I rolled around and grabbed the other one. Pointing it at him.

"No, don't! Don't move!" I warned, my hands shaking.

"You gonna do that? You gonna kill me in cold blood. I know what you did for your brother. I understand. It doesn't make you a killer," Matt said calmly. Soon a barely conscious Danny came into the room.

"I don't wanna hurt anybody. I have a job to do. To uphold the law -that's what we're talking about here," Matt explained, "There's nowhere you can take him the law won't find. Nobody is going to hurt him. Unless you hurt me," Matt tried to stand and I panicked.

"No, I said - I said don't-don't move!" I yelled.

"It's your call," Matt exclaimed. I didn't know what to do, I glanced at Scott. He was shaking.

But I soon heard the airlock open, the noise distracted. Stupid me, Matt grabbed my gun and fired but he missed. I dived for cover, Lydia came out from her shuttle seeing the trouble below, Matt grabbed Scott and put himself behind him, gun to head.

"I'm not playing anymore," Matt glowered. But soon Derek walked in.

"Anybody makes so much as a -" Derek shot Matt with no hesitation. He flew back, letting go of Scott and dead before he hit the ground. Derek tilted over Matt making sure he was dead. Erica and Jackson walked in behind Derek up the ramp.

"Jackson!" Derek called, he jogged up beside Derek grinning. I lowered my gun and ran to Scott, he was shocked and silent.

"Isaac! We're on!" Erica said into the comm. She hit the button and the cargo bay started to close.

* * *

I tucked Scott into bed.

"The shot I gave you will help you sleep," I explained to him.

Scott frowned "I slept for so long..."

I smiled softly at my brother "Just a little while. Then we'll find a place. We'll find a safe place,"

Im not convinced of it honestly but I smiled at Scott anyway to hide my doubt. But suddenly he looked terribly sad.

I didn't think you'd come for me," Scott sorrowed. I felt myself well up.

Well, you're a dummy," I smiled, I took him in my arms and hugged him.

* * *

I walked into Derek's room. Jackson was leaving, rudely bumping into me as he did. I snarled at him. I imminently noticed Derek's bloody arm.

" Want me to look at that?" I asked.

Derek shook his head

"Just a graze,"

"So?" I asked nonchalantly "Where do you plan on dumping us?"

"There's places you might be safe. You want the truth, though? You're probably safer on the move," Derek turned to me "And we never stop moving,"

I paused "I'm confused. No wait, I - I think maybe you're confused?"

Derek sighed "It may have become apparent to you that the ship could use a medic. You ain't weak. I don't know how bright you are, top three percent, but you ain't weak and that's not nothing. You live by my rule, you keep your brother from doing anything crazy, you could maybe find a place here. 'Til you find a better,"

I frowned "I'm trying to put this as delicately as I can... How do I know you won't kill me in my sleep?" I asked.

Derek smiled "You don't know me. So let me explain this to you once: If I ever kill you, you'll be awake, you'll be facing me, and you'll be armed,"

I smiled back

"Are you always this sentimental?"

Derek shrugged "Had a good day,"

I raised an eyebrow "You had the Alliance on you, criminals and savages... half the people on the ship have been shot or wounded including yourself, and you're harboring known fugitives," Derek looked at the sky.

"We're still flying,"

"That's not much,"

Derek answered my I knew it wasn't for me,

"It's enough,"

* * *

**So tell me what you think :D and I know this chapter is alot shorter but I wanted to leave that small cliff hanger last chapter haha! Sorry bout that**

**Please Review!**


End file.
